The Spider's Web
by OneHellOvaWriter
Summary: Claude Faustus has a new master, but what happens now that he's developed feelings for her? Set in modern day 2012. Oneshot. Reader insert lemon. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know when he'd become infatuated with a human. The very human who had been his prey. Sometime through these three years that he had served her, Claude Faustus of all demons, had fallen victim to her charms. The thing was, she wasn't even aware of the ways she teased him.

The year was 2012. A few months after being 'killed' by Sebastian, Claude had decided that being 'dead' was boring and had continued on with his soul stealing ways. He did, however, avoid the other demon butler and hadn't heard from him since. Claude couldn't help but feel the side of his mouth twitch upwards in pleasure at the thought of the ihell/i Sebastian must be going through, having to serve his brat of a master for eternity.

Claude was snapped back to the present as his current mistress pulled her hair from her ponytail, sending her mouthwatering scent his way. He watched as her (color) hair fell into its messy place, framing her face perfectly. Her plump lips slightly parted as she sighed, fanning herself with her hand because of the heat. It was abnormally hot today, and she was sitting on her porch. He smirked; he had told her she would get hot but she'd insisted that it was a beautiful day and she was not going to let it go to waste.

"Mistress, perhaps we should retire indoors," he suggested, unable to keep his eyes from following the small bead of sweat that fell down her thigh, unknown to her. Oh the shorts of today; so much different than the days when women had to keep their ankles covered. Claude wasn't complaining though.

Her face contorted at the title he'd given her and she glanced up at the raven haired man, "Claude! I told you not to call me that. It sounds like I'm a whore or something. Like Tiger Woods."

Claude bowed, his face not showing his previous thoughts of licking the sweat right off her leg that instant, "Forgive me, (Name). I seem to have forgotten."

(Name) snorted, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand and standing up to retreat indoors, "You? Forget?" She laughed as she was lead indoors before teasingly adding, "And I thought you were ione hell of a butler/i~"

Claude swiftly shut the door behind her, his eyes glowing, "I assure you, (Name), I am one hell of a butler."

~Reader POV~

I turned to look curiously at the demon who had shut the door with such force that it echoed throughout my home. About to make a comment on how a butler who couldn't shut a door silently wasn't worth his salt, I was silenced as I saw his eyes. The usually golden and sedate orbs had begun glowing their true demonic pink. I hadn't noticed his advance on me until he stood just inches away.

"Claude?" I questioned, unable to place the look that swirled in his eyes.

"(Name)," Claude's lips twitched into a smirk as he bent his head downwards, making his lips parallel to my neck. I gasped as I felt something warm and wet slide across my collarbone. It took me a few seconds to register that it had been his tongue and that he had ilicked/i me.

"W-What the h-hell?" I sputtered, trying to squirm my way out of the arms that had wrapped around my waist. It was futile, considering he had a grip of steel and he had licked me again, making my legs turn to jelly.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but you are just so," he paused to breathe near my ear, causing shudders to go through my body, "appetizing."

"D-Don't c-call me t-that," what a lame response, but it was all I could think of, considering he was dominating my senses. All that my nostrils could smell was Claude. It was a truly unique scent that only drew me closer to him. All my eyes could see was Claude. With the way his eyes bore into mine it was hard to look away. All I heard was his breathing and the iinappropriate/i things he would say to me. I knew I was damned for letting him reel me in like this; so easily. Then again, wasn't I damned anyway? I had sold my soul to this creature already; I doubt that allows me into the gates of heaven.

The things he was saying fell upon deaf ears as I realized that he already owned my soul, so why not allow him the body it inhabits?

But more than my soul, he owned my heart.

I was snapped back to reality as Claude captured my lips with his. Using my gasp to his advantage, he quickly invaded my mouth. Underneath the heat and passion of the kiss, I couldn't help but notice that he stroked my tongue with his almost affectionately. If I didn't have the need for oxygen, I'm sure he wouldn't have released me.

Before I could catch my breath, he kissed along my jaw to my ear, "(Name), I am a selfish creature. If I said I want more than your soul -your body-, would you hold it against me?" He breathed huskily against my lobe, making me turn even redder than humanly possible.

"No," I gasped as he licked the shell of my ear. I could practically feel his smirk as he trailed kisses down my neck, right over my carotid artery. I'm sure he could feel the way my heart picked up as he licked me again.

Claude paused, as if he was thinking of something, before scooping me up with inhuman strength. I couldn't help the squeak of protest that escaped my lips at the sudden action. I felt the wind whoosh past me and was soon thrown on my bed, him over me. He continued where he'd left off on my neck as I squirmed beneath him, shivers running down my spine.

I could feel my breathing pick up as I watched him pull off his right glove with his teeth, eyeing me lustfully the whole time. As if taking it off a normal way wasn't sexy enough, he continued to the other. His piercing eyes bore into me as he threw the gloves to the side and captured my lips again.

His tongue danced with mine as my fingers intertwined in his wild hair. I kissed him eagerly, feeling his tongue touch every part of mine. As I pushed his jacket off his shoulders, he grunted into the kiss and pulled my body into his lap, feeling every part of me. I blushed as I realized I was straddling him in this position, but I didn't break the kiss to protest. His bare hands found their way under my shirt, making me moan at their warmth. I felt him graze his fingertips over my stomach, pushing up my shirt. Gently nibbling on his bottom lip, I heard him groan in surprise.

Our lips parted and a pout appeared on my lips as they wished to still be connected to his. He smirked down at me and pulled my shirt off swiftly only to discard it off the bed. My contract symbol was not fully exposed, seeing as it was on my shoulder. Many people just thought it was a tattoo, but only others of his kind would know what it really was. Adjusting his glasses, he raised an eyebrow as my hands reached behind me and I smiled innocently, as if I wasn't stripping for him. Unclamping my bra, I teasingly removed the straps from my shoulders before finally letting it fall off my form. He eyed me hungrily and I felt his hand in the small of my back, pushing me into an angle that made my chest conveniently in front of his face. I blushed as he kissed each mound before sliding his tongue down the middle.

"C-Claude!" I squealed as he licked my nipple before latching onto it, swirling his tongue around it and gently grazing with his teeth. I gripped his shoulders as pleasure ran straight down my spine to my lower regions, making my hips grind into his. He hummed around my breast, making the vibrations only enhance the pleasure he was giving me. I opened the eyes I hadn't realized I'd closed and looked down at him as I felt his hand cup my other breast. He looked up at me through half-lidded eyes, making my breath catch. His hand began gently massaging my breast as his mouth continued its work on my other.

I let a moan escape my lips as I felt him gently bite down on my breast before he removed himself from my torso only for me to fall back onto the plush bed. He lifted my leg from around his waist as he crouched over me. I gasped as his tongue ran from my knee north, leaving a trail of saliva along the way. I felt my blush deepen as he hooked his thumbs into my shorts, letting them be pulled down by my butler.

All that was left to hide my body from his piercing gaze was my black panties. Nothing special, no lace, for I hadn't expected to wind up in this position this morning when I'd dressed. Truthfully, Claude had never seen my full body before, as I had insisted that I could dress myself and bathe myself. Apparently his previous masters were completely dependent on him for even the simplest tasks.

I snapped back into reality as I felt him kiss my stomach before pulling down the last barrier. With my underwear discarded, I flinched and looked over to the side, not wanting to see him look at me. I could feel the way his eyes drank in my sight, with me completely bare and vulnerable to him. I hadn't been this vulnerable since the day I'd made the contract with him. I felt his hand grab my chin, and I could see his black nails on the side of my face. He turned my face to look at him, and when I did, I saw seriousness in his eyes.

"Don't turn away from me. I will see the pleasure I give you register on your face. I will see you realize you are mine when I take you. I will see it all. And you will look in my eyes when you see you are forever trapped in the spider's web," he stated and crushed my lips with his possessively. No matter how creepy his possessive speech was, I couldn't help when my fingers pulled up his shirt. I couldn't help how I ground into his hips. I couldn't help but want him, every part of him; the good and the bad.

Breaking the kiss, I kept my eyes closed, vowing not to let him see the pleasured tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes. He kissed down my torso, and I could feel him make his way lower. Lower. Even lower. Each centimeter he moved lower made the tension build up as he made his way to my most forbidden part.

I clutched his shoulders as I felt something hot and wet part my folds, diving into my core, "Claude!" My eyes snapped open as I realized what it was that was inside me, ilicking me./i As his tongue licked me, I let out a moan. I then felt him push at my core with his finger, slowly sliding it in as he kissed my clit. All of my attention was focused on what he was doing to me when I felt his finger slide back out and push back in. He licked and prodded and pushed until I felt as if I could take no more. With one final push and a flick of his tongue, I felt something inside me snap, and I released.

Panting and writhing with pleasure, I felt him clean my juices from my womanhood, then I saw him clean his hand, "You truly do taste delicious, my lady." He smirked at the way my eyes widened with embarrassment and the way I covered my mouth. He fed off my humiliation. He loved it. But did he love me?

I pushed the thought aside. Of course he couldn't love me. He was a being incapable of love. This was just a game to him. I felt sadness bloom inside my heart at my thoughts before fully pushing them away. I saw his eyes dance with curiosity as he realized that I had been thinking of something, but I immediately kissed him before he had the chance to inquire further.

He grasped my waist and pulled me near him. I could feel something push into my thigh through his clothes and smiled inwardly. Now was my chance to give him a taste of his own medicine. I twisted in a way that caught him off guard and positioned him under me. He looked up at me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as I smirked down at him. His confusion vanished with a small gasp as I rubbed him through his pants. It must truly be painful, in that confinement. My eyes twinkled as I realized that at that moment, he was vulnerable to me!

I leaned down and kissed his neck, never removing my hand from his trousers. I wanted for him to remain vulnerable as long as possible, for this was quite the rarity! I felt him smother a moan as I bit into his neck quite harshly, but not enough to draw blood. A bruise was enough, I decided and sucked. I moved downwards, as he did to me, when I released his neck. Leaving a trail of kisses and small nibbles I made sure to give his nipple a good lick and smirked when I heard him groan. As I slowly slid off his stomach, where I'd been perched, I unclasped his belt.

Pulling off his pants was simple enough, since he didn't protest or attempt to help me. He just watched me curiously the whole time, as if my actions were the most interesting thing in the world. Yes, he was very conscious of what I was doing to him. I sighed, seeing as his underwear were just as plain as mine. I was eager to fully unwrap him by now, having my slowness slightly backfire on me. Hooking my fingers into his underwear, I quickly pulled them off and flung them away.

His mouth twitched upwards as he saw me stare for a moment, before blushing and reaching out. His smirk was soon gone as my small fingers wrapped around his length and I let out a hot sigh on his tip. Yes, he didn't have control this time. I felt him twitch as I licked his base, dragging my tongue to his tip where I encircled it. My mouth finally descended upon him, capturing it in my hot cavern. He let out a grunt at the new sensation. I let my tongue swirl around him once more before sucking. He finally moaned as I moved forward and continued my movements. Not being able to fit him all, I rubbed his base, letting a slender finger trail along his length.

I bobbed and licked, eliciting more pants from his mouth. His pants soon turning to moans, and then to small grunts of my name. I let my teeth gently graze him as my finger rubbed a certain vain as I felt his fingers in my hair, pushing me onto him more. Faster I went, until he finally released into my mouth. I pushed off of him, giving him one last lick. Before I could do anything more I was pressed firmly under him and against the bed with his mouth on mine.

He moved from my mouth to my ear, allowing me more of his uneven pants, "If I weren't so selfish, I would ask for your permission." He licked below my ear and I felt his length against my womanhood. With a snap of his hips, he was fully inside of me. I raked my fingers across his back with one hand, but in the other was his own. He looked down at me intensely, watching as the almost unbearable pleasure fell upon me. A small twinge of pain occurred as he pulled out, making the tears I'd been holding back fall. As he pushed back into me I moaned, unable to hold back, and met his hips with mine.

With each thrust of our hips we joined together as one, letting moans and screams of pleasure fill the room. I felt complete with every wave of bliss that crashed upon me. His hips snapped against mine, and the slapping of flesh could be heard. He moaned out as I did, but his eyes never left mine. Even when I would close them from pleasure, I would reopen them to see his golden orbs gazing lustfully at me. He pulled my hips harder into his as he pounded into me faster, gripping my waist. His nails dug into me, making small amounts of blood drip from my sides.

It didn't hurt. Oh, how it didn't hurt. He pressed his forehead into mine, closing his eyes for a moment as he pushed into me deeper from this angle. I tugged at his hair with each thrust, wanting nothing more than for him to go faster and harder.

"C-Claude- p-please! Go faster!" I moaned, letting my legs wrap around his waist.

"Yes, my lady," he breathed, kissing me passionately as he went faster, drinking in my moans. With one final push I screamed out, feeling my body reach its end. I writhed in pleasure, moaning as my walls clamped around his member. The warmth that filled me was almost unbearable. Hearing him call out my name, I watched through half-lidded eyes as he threw his head back in ecstasy. I saw his eyes flash a demonic red as he filled me, moaning out the sweet sound of my name.

He panted into my neck as he collapsed on top of me. I let my hand move from his back to his neck as I buried my face in his chest. I truthfully didn't want him to move from this spot on top of me, for he wasn't heavy. I felt my face flush more as my legs relaxed around his waist and lowered to wrap around his own.

"I-I don't care how damned I am for this," I whispered, clutching him further to me, "But I love you, Claude Faustus. Damn it, I love you."

He removed his head from my neck to gaze down at me, his eyes had returned to their golden state, "As I love you."

I felt my breath catch at his confession, and I hugged myself to him more, never wanting for him to leave me. And I knew he wouldn't, not until the very end. For you see,

I am forever caught in the spider's web.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thanks to all of you who've reviewed.

Guest: Yes, this story is mine. Forever-N from DeviantArt is me. Now this fic isn't on there anymore because it got flagged but I also have it uploaded to my tumblr: ** .com** along with my other lemons :)

-Meg


End file.
